1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a method and apparatus for training law enforcement personnel and is specifically directed to a mock weapon and a method for training personnel using the mock weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most important aspects of training law enforcement personnel is the proper handling and use of firearms such as holstered side arms and the like. It is particularly important that law enforcement personnel be able to maneuver and handle the weapon in a safe and efficient manner, removing the weapon from the holster, replacing the weapon in the holster, at times using the weapon as a non-firing threat and assuring that the weapon does not accidentally misfire or become unholstered during hand-to-hand combat or other maneuvers. In the past, police training programs have utilized standard issue live weapons during training exercises. More recently, standard issue weapons have been substituted with "plugged" live weapons or a variety of mock weapons in order to minimize the risk of accidental firing during training exercises.
Where standard issue weapons are used during training exercises, accidental shootings have occurred. However, use of the standard issue weapon is desirable since the trainee becomes familiar with the actual weapon to be used on duty. This is particularly important in order to develop a "feel" for the weapon, proper holstering techniques, familiarity with the weapon weight and balance and the various other aspects unique to each particular weapon. In order to increase the safety factor during the training exercise, some law enforcement training programs have incorporated the plugged or deactivated standard issue weapons for the training exercise. While this is effective in both increasing the safety of the training exercises and also in promoting the familiarity of the trainee with the standard issue weapon, such an approach is extremely costly.
More recently, training programs have incorporated the use of aluminum or other metal cast mock weapons during the training exercises. While this reduces the cost of the training program and eliminates any chance for accidental firing of the weapon, the metal mock weapons have proven undesirable because of their tendency to weigh more than standard issue weapons. Also, such mock weapons tend to have a different center of gravity from the standard issue weapon making the "feel" of the mock weapon substantially different from that of a standard issue weapon. This requires the trainee to relearn certain aspects of weapon handling once he is issued a standard issue weapon, even after completing the same training exercises with the mock weapon.
Further, the metal cast mock weapons have proven to be difficult to match in size with a standard issue weapon, often making weapon retention techniques different from the standard issue weapon due to the differing feel and fit of the weapon with the holster. In addition, such weapons tend to be relatively costly, do not have the appearance of the standard issue weapon and tend to be a poor, rough replica of the standard issue weapon. However, such mock metal cast mock weapons are in relatively common use because of the safety advantages over the use of standard issue weapons and the cost advantages over the use of deactivated standard issue weapons.